Día de rebajas a lo cdm
by alecssie cullen vulturi
Summary: Es el día de rebajas en la tienda de leigh y Su decide ayudar en la tienda junto con Alexy, Kentin y Lysandro. Entra para descubrir que aventuras tendrán trabajando en la tienda. LysandroXSucrette y AlexyXKentin 3


Estaba muy apurada. Tenía que ir a mi club a regar las plantas y a cambiarme de ropa. Ya era muy tarde y no tenía otra ropa que la de gimnasia:

Maldita Amber ¡Me tiro un tarro de pintura encima!

Rosalya me mataría le prometí que iría después de la escuela a la tienda por las rebajas ¡YEY! Rebajas.

Cuando termine de regar las plantas fui a mi casillero en el gimnasio y me puse la ropa de deporte. Y corrí a la tienda de Leigh.

En mi camino muchas personas me miraban raro. Y si no todos los días ves a una chica corriendo por la calle con solo la ropa de deporte.

-Rosalya, ya llegue grite al llegar.

-¿Sucrette?, ¿Por qué estas vestida así?-pregunto ella exaltada. Me agarro del brazo y me arrastro hasta los probadores-quítate esa ropa, te voy a traer otra cosa- Me metí dentro de uno de los probadores, me desvestí y espere a que Rosalya viniera.

-Toma-me paso la ropa por la cortina sin abrirla completamente-Ahora decime, ¿Por qué viniste vestida así?-volvió a preguntar.

-Amber y sus amigas me tiraron un tarro de pintura encima y lo único que tenía para ponerme era esto-respondí.

-Típico de ella-resoplo.

-sip- respondí distraída mientras me vestía. Rosalya me había dado un vestido blanco con rosa al estilo loli, unas medias blancas unos zapatos de tacón alto rosa y un moño rosa para ponerme en el pelo.

Salí del probador, Rosalya se veía satisfecha.

-Eso te queda estupendo.

Prácticamente grito-Te vez tan mona, te lo voy a regalar. Suerte que tengo dinero a mano y con las rebajas me alcanza justo, voy a poner el dinero en la caja registradora y ya está.-

-Gracias pero no es necesario Rosalya- me ruborice.

-Por supuesto que sí y no insistas- me dio una mirada que no daba opción a replicas.

-ok-Suspire. Rosalya daba miedo.

-Su tengo algo que decirte Se mordió el labio nerviosa. Fruncí el ceño era raro que Rosalya estuviera nerviosa.-Mi papá me acaba de llamar y dijo que tenía que hacer un viaje de trabajo urgente y me pregunto si yo podía cuidar de mi madre, que tiene una fuerte gripe, mientras el no este. Tengo que ir ¿Podrías acerté cargo de la tienda mientras yo no estoy?-

-Está bien, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo sola-Dude, no quería defraudar a Rosalya ella era una gran amiga para mí.

-No te preocupes ayer contrate a kentin, lysandro y alexy para que me ayuden y atraigan a algunas chicas.-Me guiño un ojo. Yo me había sonrojado en cuanto nombro a lysandro y, como no, ella se había dado cuenta.

Asentí.

-Creo que con su ayuda puedo hacerlo.- Aunque seguía dudando no podía dejar a Rosalya sola en esto. Porque cuando yo la necesite siempre estuvo ahí.

-Bien. En un rato deberían llegar me dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer antes de venir. Todavía no abrimos, hay que arreglar la tienda antes de abrir. Me gustaría quedarme a ayudarte pero como sabes ya me tengo que ir. Tenes que abrir en una hora.-Me sonrió- Muchas gracias su, no sabes cómo me salvaste, quedas a cargo. No lo olvides los chicos van a tener que hacer lo que vos les digas.-Me miro picara-chao- Y se fue.

Suspire y me gire para ver el desastre detrás de mí. Tenía mucho que hacer.

::20 Minutos después::

Alexy llego con ropa de diva.

-Ya llego por quien lloraban- Grito con voz súper aguda, haciéndose la estrella. Rodé los ojos, ese Alexy, por eso lo quiero tanto.

Agarre una cámara que tenía guardada en mi mochila y me puse a fotografiarlo.

_Mire para acá Lady Alexy-Lo llame divertida. Reímos y jugamos un par de minutos más hasta que le dije a Alexy lo que había pasado con Rosalya y que yo estaría a cargo ese día. Él estaba muy feliz por la noticia y porque íbamos a trabajar juntos.

Alexy se cambió con ropa que trajo en una mochila y nos pusimos a arreglar la tienda. Como no había mucho que hacer, porque yo había adelantado algo de trabajo sola, mientras trabajábamos nos disfrazamos, jugamos, nos sacamos fotos y reímos mucho. Cuando terminamos ya era hora de abrir la tienda. La abrimos e intentamos ponernos serios, cosa que no logramos.

Nuestra primea clienta del día fue...Debrah.

¡Esperen!... ¿¡DEBRAH!? Todavía no nos había visto, estaba eligiendo ropa. Agarre a Alexy del brazo y nos metí entre todos los disfraces que habíamos utilizado, los habíamos colgados todos juntos, ella no iba a buscar ropa acá.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Alexy en voz demasiado alta. Le tape la boca con mis manos y le señale con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la ex de Castiel.

-Zorra a las diez en punto- le susurre.

-oh-dijo. De pronto empezó a sonreír como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Agarró un disfraz y se dirigió a un probador, teniendo cuidado de que Debrah no lo viera.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía mucho miedo. Recordé lo que paso cuando Debrah puso a todos de su lado, me estremecí, me había dolido mucho perder a mis amigos, sobre todo a Alexy, que es mi mejor amigo. Lagrimas llenaron mis ojos, parpadee para contenerlas, no quería perderlo, no de nuevo.

Después de un par de minutos me amigo salió del probador vestido de jamaiquino. Se acercó a Debrah y dijo:

-Chica, ¿Necesitas ayuda para elegir la ropa?-Pregunto con un perfecto acento.

Debrah lo miro de arriba a abajo y luego le dedico su horrible sonrisa falsa ¡COMO LA ODIO!

-No, gracias. Solo buscaba ropa para una cita, pero parece que nada es de mi gusto-

-¿Para una cita?- chillo juntando sus manos y con los ojos brillantes-No te preocupes soy un experto. Y puedo hacer cualquiera caiga a tu pies.-sonrió-¿Cómo es su personalidad? Eso es muy importante a la hora de elegir ropa.-

-Él es rebelde, un poco malhumorado, le gusta tocar la guitarra...- ¿Habla de Castiel? Pero según tenía entendido hoy tenía una barbacoa en casa de iris y con los buenos amigos que son ambos, no creo que falte, tampoco creo que sea tan idiota como para ir de nuevo detrás de Debrah. Seguramente ella ya se fue con otro, no me sorprende para nada, esa arrastrada. Pobre del chico al cual persigue esta vez-Eso no viene al caso. Yo no necesito su ay...-fue cortada por Alexy.

-AH-Grito alexy el jamaiquino- esto es perfecto-sin que Debrah se diera cuenta Alexy se puso a buscar un traje para ella-Metete ahí y ponete esto- la empujo a un probador y le tiro el vestido a la cara. Cuando la cortina estuvo cerrada corrió hacia donde me encontraba y mientras pasaba junto a la caja registradora agarro la cámara, que habíamos dejado ahí.

_Su, toma, graba todo- Y me dio la cámara, cuando la tuve en mis manos volvió donde estaba antes, como si nunca se hubiera movido. Sonreí, estaba muy feliz, Alexy tenía planeado algo, él no me dejaría. Seguiríamos siendo amigos. Los mejores amigos.

Debrah salió del probador y yo me puse a grabar. Alexy le había dado un disfraz de guitarra hecho de goma espuma. Reí entre dientes, SE VEIA RIDICULA. Alexy no paraba de decirle lo bien que se veía con esa ropa y que si no le gustaba podría mostrarle otros trajes, le empezó a mostrar vestidos uno más feo que el otro. Tengo que aceptarlo cuando le conviene esa sanguijuela tiene mucho auto control. Pero luego de 10 vestidos horribles cualquiera explota. Debrah empezó a insultar a Alexy hasta que quedo sin voz y después salió corriendo con el disfraz aun puesto.

-No nos pagó, pero esta broma me puso de tan buen humor que yo lo pagare. Adoro los días de rebajas-Antes que se diera vuelta le pegue con mi bolso en la nuca- ¿por qué me pegaste su...? -Cuando vio mu rostro lleno de lágrimas lo entendió, me tendió sus bazos y yo corrí refugiándome en ellos. Llorando sin poder parar me aferre a él como si fuera un bote salvavidas.

-¡Idiota! Me asustaste creí que te ibas a ir con Debrah de nuevo. ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!-Le grite mientras le pegaba en el pecho. Cuando me calme seguí abrazándolo, no quería soltarlo. Sentía que si lo soltaba lo perdería.

Oímos un carraspeo detrás de nosotros cuando nos giramos encontramos a Lysandro.

Me sonroje sin poder evitarlo. Lysandro se veía muy molesto. Mi mejor amigo lo saludo y se fue a arreglar el desastre que hicimos con lo de Debrah.

-Ho-hola, Lysandro. -Salude nerviosa

-Buenos días, su- todavía parecía enojado. Pero cuando Alexy se alejó hasta no verlo me sonrió de nuevo- Rosalya me aviso que estarías a cargo-Sonrió – admito que no recordaba que tenía que venir.-su sonrisa me tenía embobada. Pero ni aun así no pude evitar que una gotita estilo anime apareciera en mi frente. "Típico de Lysandro".

-¿Hay algo que no olvides?- Dije medio en broma medio en serio.

-Si hay algo- me miro intensamente. Como tratando de decidir algo- A ti-Sentí toda mi cara caliente , seguro debería estar muy sonrojada. Se acercó de muy lentamente a mi hasta que...

-AWW, que lindos se ven todo sonrojados.- Grito Alexy saliendo de la nada. Me agarro de los cachetes y los apretó.- Estas toda rosadita.-rio mi amigo

-No es cierto-Grite. Pero luego me arrepentí, lysandro me miraba dolido y con molestia. Me equivoque al pensar que podría gustarle.- Todavía hay cosas que arreglar.- y me dirigí a los probadores con alexy detrás de mi.-Con la tienda en rebaja tendremos muchos clientes.-

Y continuamos con nuestro trabajo. Vinieron Violeta, Peggy, Kim ,Melody, Carla , Nina(Que estaba demasiado pegada Lysandro) y mi tía fue la última, ella me obligo a probarme un montón de ropa y se llevó todo, diciéndome de forma enigmática "Pronto te la daré querida." Rio y se fue.

Mientras Lysandro estaba en el almacén llego Kentin

-¡KENTIN!- Alexy me exploto el tímpano con su grito, y se tiro encima de Kentin, que lo miraba sorprendido y con las mejillas rojas.

De pronto el oji verde lo empuja.

-Aléjate de mí, idiota- Grita escolarizado. Alexy se levantó del suelo, su rostro ensombrecido y lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

-Vos, sos el idiota-y salió corriendo en dirección al baño. Quede pasmada, Kentin ya lo había rechazado muchas veces pero nunca Alexy había actuado así. Tenía que ir buscar a Alexy. Pero antes iba pegarle a Kentin una patada donde más le duele, por hacer llorar a mi amigo.

-Vos- Señale a kentin- No te vayas. Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente. Nadie lastima a mi amigo y se queda tan campante-Lo patee y fui en busca de Alexy.

-Alexy- llame golpeando la puerta del baño con ambos puños.

Cuando el abrió la puerta, con sus ojos rojos e hinchados, me tire a sus brazos. Él se puso a sollozar en mi cuello.

-Llora cuanto quieras, yo estoy con vos y no te voy a dejar. Llora para dejar la tristeza atrás-le dije al oído mientras frotaba su espalda. El lloro por casi una hora. En ningún momento lo deje de abrazar. Entre lágrimas me conto, lo harto que estaba de que kentin lo tratara tan fríamente y que le dolía su indiferencia, que tal vez era mejor ya no intentarlo.

Le sonreí, se veía lo enamorado que estaba. Tome du cara entre mis manos y bese su frente.

-Inténtalo una última vez- le inste- pero esta vez habla con él, confesale tus sentimientos y conseguí una respuesta. En vez de solo tirarte sobre él y esperar que él te abrase de vuelta. No lo va a aceptar así de fácil-Alexy me miro sorprendido.

-¿Y si él no me acepta?- dijo con miedo- Me rompería el corazón- lloro.

-El que no arriesga no gana- sonreí, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.- Ahora sonreí, porque el Alexy que conozco y amo siempre sonríe, hasta en los peores momentos- Asintió con una enorme sonrisa y limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Vamos- me apuro y me llevo arrastrando hacia el mostrador, donde se encontraba Kentin. Los ojos de Alexy se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y su sonrisa decayó un poco, no estaba listo para hablar con Kentin. Yo debía hablar con kentin a solas.

-Alexy cuida la caja- y me dirigí a los probadores, que se encontraban fuera de vista desde la caja con Kentin a rastras. Cuando vi a Lysandro Acomodando los probadores, di media vuelta y me fui al almacén.

-Explícame porque siempre rechazas a Alexy-Ordene seria.

-Es un hombre- me dijo como si fuera obvio.

-y... ¿Eso qué?-pregunte

-Que a mí no me gustan los hombres- Grito-

-Pero te gusta un poquito. Puedo verlo en tus ojos-señale.

Se puso todo rojo y empezó a tartamudear.

-E-eso n-no es ci-ierto-

-Mentís – pinche su brazo con mi dedo sonriendo con suficiencia.

-no-

-Te voy a dejar para que lo pienses y después seguimos hablando- y volví directo a la caja eufórica. Cuando llegue no encontré a un Alexy deprimido, sino a Lysandro.

El me veía con una gran sonrisa desde el mostrador. Su sonrisa era tan hermosa que me hizo sonrojar.

_Ly-lysandro-tartamudee un poco.

-¿si, Su?- Más feliz aun y un brillo extraño en sus ojos que no sé porque me hizo acordar a Kentin. Recordándome inmediatamente porque estaba allí.

-¿Viste a Alexy?- mire para todos lados buscándolo con la mirada. Su sonrisa murió con MI pregunta.

-Fue al almacén a buscar mi libreta- Abrí mis ojos como platos.

-¿¡QUE!?-Grite. Ni él ni kentin estaba listos para hablar aun.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando Lysandro me agarro del brazo y me estampo contra la pared.

-¿Porque siempre preguntas por el?- Me miro herido-¡Porque siempre el?- de sus ojos caían lágrimas. Tenía ambas manos en la pared. Impidiéndome escapar, cosa que no quería hacer.

-Porque es mi amigo.

-Pero parecen más que solo amigos-parecía muy inseguro.

-Es porque no somos solo amigos- respondí lo obvio. Lysandro se veía como si le hubiera dado una patada en el estómago-Somos los mejores amigos- Sonreí al final. Se alejó un poquito pero sin despegar sus manos de la pared.

_Tal vez...tal vez el siente algo más fuerte por vos-Su voz temblaba, eso era muy raro.

-Alexy nunca podría fijarse en mí. Porque a él le gustan los hombres.-parpadeo sorprendido.

-Pero él te gusta ¿no es así?-pregunto nervioso.

-Nop- negué con la cabeza- yo estoy enamora de alguien más-susurre sonrojada.

-¿De quién? – parecía temeroso.

-De vos.-dije en un susurro casi inaudible. Pero al parecer el me escucho, porque abrió los ojos como platos. Baje la cabeza avergonzada.-No es necesario que me respondas, yo sé que no te...-de pronto lysandro me beso

No podía creerlo, lysandro me estaba besando, solo era un roce de labios, pero igualmente era inmensamente feliz. Cuando se separó me dijo:

-Te quiero-y volvió a besarme esta vez le devolví el beso. Se separó y dio pequeños picos en la boca y luego en toda la cara.

-¡Que lindos son!-Grito Alexy detrás de Lysandro.-Kentin mi amor que tal si hacemos una cita doble con estos dos tortolitos.-dijo abrazando a un Kentin completamente sonrojado del cuello.

-Te dije que no me digas así en público-grito.

-No es publico solo es mi mejor amiga y su novio.-

Levante una ceja preguntándole que paso con la mirada.

-Nos queda media hora antes de cerrar la tienda. Ustedes- señalo a Kentin y a Lysandro- se quedan acá mientras yo y su vamos a charlar-y me llevo a los probadores donde me conto como se le declaro a Kentin y como este al fin acepto sus sentimientos. Además encontramos la libreta de Lysandro.

Cuando fue la hora de cerrar nos fuimos todos juntos a comer helad. Y yo estaba de la mano de Lysandro, mientras que Alexy iba del brazo de un tenso Kentin. En mitad de camino Alexy beso a su novio de improvisto frete a todos, me agarro del brazo y salió corriendo en dirección de la heladería, con dos chicos enfurecidos siguiéndonos. Kentin por besarlo en público y Lysandro por que Alexy me alejo de él. La verdad yo estaba un poco molesta también pero que se le va a hacer alexy es así y así lo quiero.

...

En el camino Lys dijo que iba a pagar lo que comiéramos en nuestra cita doble, por que Kentin dejo su billetera en casa y Alexy y yo nos gastamos todo nuestro dinero en ropa. Al final terminamos lavando platos para pagar por que alguien (adivinen quien ¬¬) perdió su billetera.

FIN (o no?)


End file.
